comenzando una seguna vez
by bo-byb
Summary: mi primer fic. comenzando la sexta...


_Eran las 2:00 am, estaba todavía en el avión, y aunque no lo admitiera, algo le decía que su regreso, las cosas iban a cambiar drásticamente. Como le había dicho su compañero "las cosas tienen que cambiar, eso lo aprendí de ti." La voz del piloto, avisando que ya habían aterrizado, y dando la bienvenida al D.C. la sacaron de sus pensamientos._

_Ya en el aeropuerto saco su teléfono y marco._

-**bren**: Cam? Ya he llegado, y quiero pasar enseguida por el jeferssonia, para revisar el cuerpo.

**- Cam:** brenna, claro te estaré, esperando.

**- bren**: bueno, no vemos. Ella iba a colgar pero escucho que Cam le decía algo.

**-Cam:** espera. Quiero darte las gracias por haber abandonado literalmente tu excavación, por venir a ayudarme. Sé que te puedo decir cuando te vea, también lo pienso, pero no me cansare de repetirte, gracias.

-**bren**: no hay problema, sabes que haría eso por mi jefa_… Recordando lo que ella le había dicho antes de partir "ambas sabemos quien trabaja para quien". Añadió_… compañera de trabajo, pero sobre todo amiga.

**-bren**: yo también te considero todo lo que has dicho, hasta lo de jefa, jejejeje. Te espero entonces.

_Ambas colgaron al tiempo, y brenna se dispuso a salir de ahí, así que tomo un taxi directo, para su lugar de trabajo. Tenemos que resolver esto, lo más rápido, pero cuidadoso posible, no podemos permitir que la reputación del jefersonia, y sobre todo la de Cam caiga. Somos un verdadero equipo, solamente uno así, regresa de diferentes lugares del mundo, y haciendo cosas totalmente distintas a las que hacía, para ayudar a unos de nosotros, pensó mientras se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en si cara. Brena, brenna, ya ni te reconoces, booth tenía razón las cosas después de este tiempo, cambian y no solo las cosas si no también las personas, un ejemplo razonable: yo. Una vez más le pasaba, se me tio tanto en sus pensamientos, que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en frente del __Jeffersonian__, dio un respiro profundo, y salió del taxi, dándole las gracias al señor._

_Al entrar, lo primero que vio, era la poca gente que ahí se encontraba, solo vio algunos estudiantes, a los celadores, los saludo, y después solo quiso pasar r a su oficina a descansar unos minutos antes de encontrarse con Cam, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar se encontró con ella, quien la recibió con un cálido abrazo, que brenna recibió muy contenta._

**-Cam**: gracias, gracias, ya sé que te lo había dicho, antes pero también dije que te lo iba a repetir, me hiciste falta, dijo sonriendo, a lo que brenna ya le había correspondido, cuando la abrazo.

**-bren:** no hay problema Cam, y yo también te extrañe, y a todos. ¿No han llegado, Ángela, Hodgins, y booth?

-**cam:** Ángela y Hodgins, llegan en unas 2 horas, y booth no me aclaro muy bien a qué hora regresaba.

**- bren**: ah, bueno me voy a retirar a mi oficina y en unos 20 minutos te busco en la tuya para que me comentes todos los detalles del caso, y colocarme a trabajar en ello de inmediato.

-**cam** claro, tomate el tiempo necesario, se que tu viaje es largo, y debes estar agotada, si deseas te puedes ir a tu departamento y mañana regresas y comenzamos.

-**bren.** No, cam no es necesario, como lo dijiste mi viajes, fue largo y tuve bastante tiempo para descansar, solo quiero acomodar algunas cosas, y colocarme a trabajar.

**-cam:** como lo desees, entonces nos vemos cuando, termines.

_Brenna se fue directo a su oficina, cuando entro vio que todo estaba exactamente igual como lo había dejado, y observo que solo entraban para limpiar, pero dejando todo en su sitio, estuvo detallando todo, para poder adaptarse de nuevo a su lugar de trabajo, se acostó en su sillón, a los 30 minutos se levanto dispuesta a ir con cam._

**-bren:** cam, que tienes del caso… _pensó en decirle que lo que vio en la tv, pero pensó que no sería prudente por las condiciones en que estaban, y solo lo dejo ahí._

**-cam:** bueno, es un hombre de 27 a 30 años, lo encontraron, hace 2 meses, tiene golpes, por todo el cráneo, además de un en gran tamaño, en su tórax. Que tiene forma como de cilindro, por lo que podríamos deducir que un tubo, lo golpeo. De su identificación, no la hemos podido descubrir, porque no había ningún tejido, para poder extraer ADN, y sus ficha dental no aparece, se presume que puede ser un alto ejecutivo, de una multinacional, ya que desapareció para le mismo tiempo que la víctima, pero no se ha podido, esclarecer exactamente y eso es todo, con la prensa encima no he podido, resolver mucho

-**bren:** entonces, mejor será ir a revisar el cuerpo de inmediato, para comenzar con la causa de muerte, y cuando llegue Ángela y Hodgins, para que hacer un boceto de la víctima, y conseguir muestra que nos sugiera de donde pudieron matar, a la víctima, y algo que lo relacione con su atacante.

_Inmediatamente se dirigieron a la plataforma, y brenna comenzó a analizar el cuerpo, estuvo haciendo un análisis del los golpes recibidos en el cráneo, y el tórax, después de un tiempo hablo._

**-bren:** tienes razón, este golpe fue hecho con una tubo, pero no fue la causa de la muerte. Este golpe lo dejaría inconsciente, pero no a tal punto de matarlo, además he descubierto que este hombre, a demás, mira, _mostrándole un hueso a Cam, _está débil, por lo que estaría enfermo, y facilitaría la tarea de su atacante.

**-Cam:** si, hare pruebas histológicas para comprobar que enfermedad, tenia y ver si este golpe lo llegaría a matar, siendo que en una persona normal, lo único que pasaría seria dejarlo inconsciente.

_Cam, se fue, y brenna continuo revisando los huesos, ella no se había fijado, pero ya habían pasado casi 2 horas desde que había empezado. Unos gritos la sacaron de su concentración._

**-ange**: brenna cariño, te extrañe, _dijo Ángela que salió corriendo hacia la plataforma, sin importar la alarma, lo que causo que la tranquilidad que había en ese lugar se fuera, y la abrazo._ Tu no cambias, a cabas de llegar y ya trabajando.

-**bren:** angie, también te extrañe, pero no tenias que hacer ese escándalo, mira todo el laboratorio, se ha paralizado, _le dijo_ _Con una gran sonrisa en la cara, _además sabes que hay que comenzar con este caso, al parecer el atacante, realizo muy bien su trabajo, porque no ha dejado nada.

**- hodg**: nada esa no es la palabra brenna, _dijo __Hodgins_, seguro que hay mucha información, solo deja que yo lo revise, y te digo. No me vas a dar un abrazo a mí también, te recuerdo que yo también estuve lejos. _Brenna y el se abrazaron._

**-bren:** gracias por la información que me diste me sirvió bastante para defenderme de muchas cosas.

**- hodg:** de nada.

- **ang.**cariño ben aca, dijo ange, que se incorporo en la conversación, cuéntame todo, como te fue que gran hallazgo, de las personas hiciste, y ese nuevo look, estas hermosa.

_Ángela noto el corte cabello, y el color del pelo, ahora negro, tenía por los hombros, y tenía una china_

**-bren**: gracias, me fue muy bien, y podemos descubrir varias generaciones de mono, donde se demuestra claramente la teoría de la evolución, además encontramos, objetos que demuestran como…

-**ange**: no a ese tipo de hallazgo, si no a los que tu como personas tenias que encontrar_. En ese instante entra cam con los resultados._

- **cam:** brenna mira la enfermedad en osteoporosis, pero es bastante raro, que la tenga a esa edad. _Al ver que Ángela y Hodgins, estaban salió abrazarlos_.

-**cam**: gracias, por dejar su luna de miel, y venir ayudarme, estaré muy agradecida con ustedes.

-no te preocupes, _dijeron al unisonó._

-**ange:** somo un equipo, compañeros, y esto hacen los compañeros,

**-Cam**: bueno, ya es tarde y ustedes deben descansar, que tal si mejor nos vemos mañana.

- está bien, dijo _Ángela y Hodgins al unisonó._

**-bren**: yo me quedare una o dos horas.

**-ange**: pero brenna, tu viaje fue más largo que el de nosotros, debes estar cansada, ve a tu casa y nos vemos mañana.

**-bren:** no te preocupes en el vuelo tuve bastante tiempo para descansar, y solo es una hora.

**- ang:** está bien, pero recuerdas que tenemos cosa que hablar, y cariño te ves divina con tu nuevo cambio, me gusta.

**-bran**: gracias, y si ya sé lo que me espera, y se echo a reir.

_Ángela y Hodgins se fueron, al minuto cam, también se fue y brenna se quedo sola en laboratorio… a la hora, como bien lo había dicho tomo sus cosas y se fue, todavía eran las 6: 00 pm. _

_Comenzó a andar por las calles, y sin fijarse llego al parque donde había hablado con booth, y habían decido, que lo mejor era ese "año sabático"__. Iba andado, cuando vio, una figura conocida_…

¿para que?, esa era una de las muchas preguntas que se realizaba,desde que se había enterado de la actual situación de cam. Ya tenia dos horas de haber llegado, y no sabia, para donde ir, tenia muchas emociones enconrtadas, después de tanto timepo sin estar ahí, lo único que no deseaba era comenzar a trabajar hoy, eso era gracias a las inseguridades que se le habían formado durante esa semana, no sabia como iban a¡hacer las cosas de ahora en adelante, y junto con eso ota pregunta, ¿sera posible toar las cosas donde las dejamos meses atrás? asi que decidió que se tomaria ese dia para adptarse.

Tengo que afrontar lo que me presiento que viene de ahora en adelanye, ella me enseño que hay que enfrentar se a las cosas, como se dice comúnmente toamr el torio, por los cuernos, pensó, pero claro ella no lo dira de esa manera, talves ni entienda esa frase tan común, o talves si ha cambiado tanto desde que nos conocimos, sin notarlo se le formo una sonrisa al pensar en esto.

Tenia tantas ganas de ver asu hijo, asi que decidió que seria lo mejor llamarlo, para avisarle que ya esta devuelta.

-rebeca

-si, soy yo, con quien hablo.

-soy yo sel, ya regrese, y deseo ver a par.

- me alegra que estes bien, y no te halla pasado nada, por alla, par esta en le escuela.

- ah, además de esto te queria pedir permiso, para tenerlo este fin de semana.

- no hay ningún problema, si asi loquieres yo le dejo todo preparado el viernes y lo pasas a buscar, lo dejas el lunes en clase y yo paso por el en la tarde.

-claro, me parece perfecto. Gracias.

- no hay problema, tu eres el papa.

-entonces nos vemos, yo mañana lo paso a buscasr. Chao.

- mira, ahora tengo que ir a hacer algo del trabajo, le iba a pedir a una vecian que se quedara con el, pero teniendo en cuenta qu ella estas aquí quieres ir abuscarlo, y lo traes a eso de las 6, que ya estoy aquí.

- gracias, no sabes lo que significa esto para mi.

- si lo se, no te preocupes.

Sel y reb, terminaron de hablar, y el inmediatamente tomo un taxi, y se fue para la escuela, ni siquiera llego, a su casa, para dejar la maleta.

Cuando, llego los niños estaban saliendo, decidió esperar que el saliera, cuadno por fin par lo vio, salió corriendo hacias su padre, y sel también hiso lo mismo. El lo cargo y lo abrazo, y le dio tres vuelta, y le besaba la frente.

Te extrañe

Yp también, papi me hiciste falta, no tenias con quien jugar, y a parte de mi mama nadie mas me hacia barra, cuando hacias barras, y también extrañe a huesos.

Con que hiciste muchos goles, me alegro y no te preocupes que no volverá a pasar, te prometo no volver a irme, y huesos, ella también regreso, todos volvimos y creo que ya nadie se volverá a ir. Ojala se cumpla eso, pensó.

Genial.

Que te parece si vamos, al comprar un gran helado, y tengo una sorpresa.

Si, y cual es.

Te quedaras conmigo este fin de semana, mañana también te vengo a buscar, veras lo que nos vamos a divertir, te parece.

Si, como no me va gustar.

Entonce vamos.

Asi salieron, llegaron a una heladería y Parker pdio un helado de chocolate, y comenzó a realizarle preguntas de cómo le había ido, por lo que booth no estaba muy comodo, de habla de guerra con su hijo, eso no era precisamente lo que tenia que aprender.

-papi, y como te fue, salvaste muchas vidas, asi como dijo el general, ese antes de irte.

-veras Parker si lo hice, pero es muy complicado.

-y porque.

- porque tienes que tomar decisiones difícil.

Como cuales.

Te parece si dejamos de hablar de eso, y mejor me cuentas de cómo te ha ido en el cole.

Ya se hacia tarde, exactamente las 6. Faltaban 45 minutos

-campeon, ya hemos llegado, recuerda que mañana paso por ti a la escuela.

-si papa, me he divertido mucho contigo, me hacias falta.

-tu también me hacias falta, y desde mañana nos vamos a divertir bastante.

-si.

Bajaron del taxi, y booth toco el timbre de la puerta de rebeca, escuho unos paso y le abrienron la puerta, ahí esta ella, que lo tomo de sorpresa con un emotivo abrazo.

-hey, yo también te extrañe.

-jeje, si lo mas seguro. Parker despídete de tu padre, ya sabes que este fin de semana te quedaras con el.¿ Verdad?

-si, ya pápa me lo conto, y también dijo que no se ira mas, no me dejara tanto tiempo solo.

-me alegra, Parker estaba triste, le hiciste bastante falta. Y como te fue.

-bien. Campeón ya sabes nos vemos mañana, rebeca entonces lo dejo el lunes en clases.

-si esta bien, mañana se lleva a la escuela la maleta con su ropa. No vemos, y me alegra que este sano y salvo aquí.

Booth se despidió de ellos, y tomo nuevamente el taxi.

-señor donde le llevo.

-todavia nose pero arranque y le voy indicando.

Cuadno ya llevaban media hora, iban por un Parker, booth decidió que lo dejaran ahí, quería caminar, tomar aire. Anduvo por ahí caminando un rato, se sento en unas de las bancas. Coloco sus manos entre su rostro, asi estuvo por unos minutos, después se las quito, y fue cuando vio aquella mujer que lo habia tenido muy pensativo últimamente, su cabeza dio muchas vueltas, muchas cosas encontradas, consientemente sonrio al verla y al ver que era correspondido, la sonrisa se le amplio, y salió caminando hacia ella.

Esta ahí, ya volvió, fue lo que pensó, en ese momento el también la vio y le sonreía, ella enseguida le devolio la sonrisa, se fue acercando, poco a poco. Cuando faltaban 50 centimetros, se abrazaron durante un largo tiempo, después se separaron, y se quedaron en silencio. Solo se miraban, booth rompió con ese silencio.

-huesos, como has estado, y wow, te queda muy bien ese nuevo look, que te hiciste.

-booth, me encanta verte, y me encanta aun mas que estes bie, y no te hallas sido tu, en esa zona.

-si, y ami también y sobre todo que no te halla pasado nada en las islas esas, y no te hallas encontrado con algún animal raro.

**continuara...**

**dejen comentarios!**


End file.
